The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andraeanum L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ANTHEUYK’. The new Anthurium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. The objective of this breeding program was to create a new 23.0 cm to 27.0 cm height plant with shiny and weakly blistered, pink, orbicular-cordate and very durable spathes.
The new variety originated from a cross-pollination made in September 2008 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was a pink Anthurium pot plant designated ‘11376-07’ (unpatented), and the male parent was a pink Anthurium pot plant designated ‘ANTHDATAM’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,699).
A single plant was selected from the progeny of the stated cross in September 2010 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands, over a 6-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in the European Union on Nov. 25, 2016. ‘ANTHEUYK’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the effective filing date of this application.